Check Yes Gwendolyn
by ActiveX2012
Summary: Ben has feelings for Gwen and how does he express it? Through a song! Songfic to Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings. My First Songfic! R&R please.


CHECK YES GWENDOLYN

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 ALIEN FORCE, OR THE SONG USED IN THIS STORY. THE SONG IS PROPERTY OF WE THE KINGS. IF I OWNED EITHER OF THESE THINGS, I WOULD BE FRICKIN' LOADED, Y'KNOW?

Ben thought over what he was about to do. He had always been in love with his cousin Gwen, but he never knew how to tell her. He knew Gwen liked boys who were creative, so he chose a song and decided that he would sing it for her. As he walked up the drive at Gwen's house, holding a boom box, he saw that both her mom's and her dad's cars were missing. He walked out into her front lawn, picked up a pebble and tossed it at her window. It hit the window and bounced off. No answer. He tossed another pebble, slightly harder this time, and it once again bounced off. He tossed yet another. This time, it smashed through her window.

_Aw, damn it! _Ben thought.

"Ow!" came a feminine voice from inside. Gwen walked over to the hole in the window, opened the window and looked out. "Ben? What the hell?"

"Sorry, cuz. I needed to talk to you, my heart couldn't keep secrets from you anymore." Ben said.

"Is your heart so dumb that it can't just knock on the door?" Gwen joked, smiling.

_There it is. The smile that I fell in love with, _Ben thought. He stood there, unmoving, still holding the boom box.

"Uh, Ben?" Gwen continued, "What did you want to tell me?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Gwen," Ben started, "you mean so much to me, and this song will explain what you mean to me."

Ben set the boom box down upon the ground and pressed 'PLAY'. A karaoke version of a song began to play. Ben opened his mouth and began to sing.

_Check yes, Gwendolyn,_

_Are you with me?_

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk._

_I won't go, until you come outside._

_Check yes, Gwendolyn,_

_Kill the limbo._

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_

_There's no turning back for us, tonight._

_Lace up your shoes_

_Ay oh, ay oh,_

_Here's how we do,_

_Run baby run!_

_Don't ever look back._

_They'll tear us apart,_

_If you give them the chance._

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run!_

_Forever we'll be,_

_You and me._

_Check yes Gwendolyn_

_I'll be waiting_

_Wishing, wanting,_

_Yours for the taking_

_Just sneak out,_

_And don't tell a soul goodbye._

_Check yes Gwendolyn_

_Here's the countdown_

_3… 2… 1…_

_Now fall in my arms now_

_They can change the locks_

_Don't let them change your mind._

_Lace up your shoes_

_Ay oh, ay oh,_

_Here's how we do,_

_Run baby run!_

_Don't ever look back._

_They'll tear us apart,_

_If you give them the chance._

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run!_

_Forever we'll be,_

_You and me._

_We're flying through the night,_

_We're flying through the night,_

_Way up high,_

_The view from here is getting better with_

_You by my side _

_Run baby run!_

_Don't ever look back._

_They'll tear us apart,_

_If you give them the chance._

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run!_

_Forever we'll be,_

_You and me._

_Run baby run!_

_Don't ever look back._

_They'll tear us apart,_

_If you give them the chance._

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run!_

_Forever we'll be,_

_You and me._

_You and me._

_You and me._

After that, the music played for a few more seconds, before it stopped. Onlookers applauded Ben. Ben looked up at Gwen's window and watched her walk away from the window. His expression saddened, as she walked away. He couldn't believe she couldn't even say anything to him. Even telling him that she didn't feel the same way would've been better than the cold shoulder.

Then, the front door of Gwen's house opened and Gwen stepped out.

"Ben," she whispered. She walked over to him and planted her lips against his. They stayed this way for about ten seconds.

"Awww!" cooed the onlookers. Ben and Gwen pulled apart.

"So," Ben started, "how'd you like the song?"

"That had to be the sweetest thing that I've heard in my life." Gwen said. Suddenly, her phone began playing "American Boy" by Estelle/Kanye West. Gwen picked it up. "Hey, this is Gwen. Hey, mom. Uh huh… uh huh… okay. I love you too." She closed her phone. "Okay, my parents will be home in ten minutes, so that means one thing.

"Oh yeah?" Ben said, pulling her in close. "And what might that be?"

"It means that we need to get our story straight with the broken window."

The two laughed, before closing in for another kiss.

**THE END**

**A RoMaNtIc CoMeDiAn PRODUCTION**


End file.
